


sweetness and powder

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Series: триптих [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fanmix, Gen, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Фанмикс второй части триптиха.
Series: триптих [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161398
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	sweetness and powder

  


**Author's Note:**

> Треклист:  
> 1\. Sevdaliza - Grace  
> 2\. Sevdaliza - Replaceable  
> 3\. Igorrr - Overweight Poesy  
> 4\. YOHIO - My Nocturnal Serenade  
> 5\. Laibach - Each Man Kills The Thing He Loves  
> 6\. Ashley Serena - My Jolly Sailor Bold


End file.
